A CHRISTMAS GIFT
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: The brothers give a stranger a very special Christmas gift. Short and sweet for the season and for my dear Sister, love ya.


**A/N: A heart warming short one for you my wonderful readers and my dear sister who is a Dean's girl, hope you enjoy. Thank you to all who for the support and taking the time to read my work. Leave me a few words if you like.**

 **NC**

* * *

Sam was dreaming of a nice warm fire with his feet propped up, relaxing as music played in the background. He closed his eyes and slid deeper into the overstuffed chair when suddenly his head was jolted to the side and bounced off the side window of the Impala.

"Ow! Wha' th' hell man? Dean what's goin' on?" Sam complained rubbing his head and looking around trying to figure where he was and what was going on.

The brothers were trying to get to their adopted father's house for Christmas and the weather was not cooperating. It had started snowing hours ago and had gotten worse over the past hour. Dean was driving by feel since he couldn't see any sign of the road under the ice and snow that blanketed it.

"Hey, I'm lucky I'm stayin' on the road at all, it was just a bump." he shot back at his little brother as he steered his Baby carefully through the darkness of the night. The headlights were barely able to penetrate the blizzard they were presently in.

"Where are we anyway?"

"I took a short cut."

"What? You got off the main road, Dean you think that was a good idea? I mean the mains may be in better driving condition than this side road."

"I can handle it, I needed to come this way." he replied not explaining any further because he really wasn't sure why he decided to take this side road. Something called to him to come this way and before he realized it he was driving down this dangerous road. It was like someone else had guided his Baby toward an unknown destination.

Sam either didn't hear his brother's comment or decided to ignore it as he wiped the last of sleep from his eyes and drool from the corner of his mouth trying to wake up.

"How much farther?" Sam whined in that five year old voice he used when he wanted to be annoying.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can. We'll get there when we get there." Dean snapped back.

"Fine!" Sam grumbled turning on the radio to see if he could get some news and a weather report. He twisted the dial trying to pick up any local station. All he was hearing was static and garble as he turned the dial moving it back and forth with no luck. He huffed and turned it back off and slumped back into the seat.

A flash up ahead caught Sam's attention and he leaned forward wiping the windshield for a better look.

"Hey what's that?" he asked Dean pointing to something that was blinking on and off just ahead of them.

"Don't know." he said glancing that way and quickly back to the road.

"Dean, I think that's a car partly pulled off the road and it has its emergency blinkers flashing."

"Must be broke down or something."

"We gotta stop, someone could be in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not pulling off the road. I'll stop, you check it out." he decided as he let his foot up off the gas and let the car roll forward until it was even with the car that was partly buried by the falling snow.

Sam zipped up his heavy jacket and put on a watch cap and gloves before taking a deep breathe and opening the door to the elements. He hunkered deeper into the jacket and stepped toward the buried car trying to see inside. He brushed snow off the side windows and windshield so he could shine a flashlight into the vehicle. Sam stepped back with surprise when a small dark head looked up at him covering his eyes from the light. He stepped back toward the car and saw a female face turn his way to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Sam yelled over the storm trying the door to find it locked. "Unlock the door."

A click was barely heard and the door was pushed opened on the car. Sam leaned down and looked into the car, his flashlight reflecting off the faces of a young woman and a small boy that looked about three.

"Did you breakdown?"

"Yes, ca-can you hel-p-p us?" she asked trying to keep her teeth from chattering. "Ow! No! Not now!" she groaned leaning over slightly and holding her stomach that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you hurt?" he told her leaning into the car to see if he could see any injuries.

"B-B-Baby comin'" she huffed out as she took short panting breaths.

"Holy crap!" Sam said realizing now why she looked fat, she was pregnant.

Dean beeped the horn getting impatient trying to get Sam's attention.

"Look, I'm gonna move you to our car, ok."

"My son first." she insisted pushing the small boy toward his waiting arms.

Sam accepted the small bundle and turned to sit him in the front seat of the Impala much to Dean's surprise. The small boy shivered uncontrollably as he tried to see his Momma. The back door of the Impala opened and Sam guided a very pregnant woman onto the seat trying to keep the blanket wrapped around her. He tossed two small bags in beside her before closing the door and folding his large frame into the passenger seat.

"Mm-mm-m." the woman groaned from the back causing Dean to turn around and look at her then stare at his little brother.

"Sam, wanna fill me in?"

"Car broke down." Sam chattered. He looked at the little boy sitting between them and saw how cold he looked. He took off his gloves and unzipped his heavy coat before struggling out of it.

"Are you daft, it's freezing out there." Dean asked him as he watched Sam shed his coat and hoodie.

"Kid needs to get warm." he explained pulling his hoodie over the boy's head and down his body before putting his coat back on and settling the boy on his chest so he could wrap the coat around both of them. Sam could feel the small cold face snuggle into the crook of his neck sending chills down his spine.

"Is Ty ok?" the woman asked from the back as the contraction eased enough for her to talk.

"He's cold but I think he's ok. What's your name?"

"Sadie."

"How long have you two been out here?"

"Several hours, the car died over an hour ago and my contractions started about then too."

"Contractions?" Dean asked. "Contractions?" he asked again staring wide eyed at his brother waiting for answers.

"She's pregnant and looks like the baby is coming." Sam told him. "Sadie, I'm Sam and that's Dean my brother. We'll try to get you some help."

"Thank you." she sighed trying to shift in the backseat to a more comfortable position.

"This is not good." Dean mumbled to Sam as he put the car in gear and gently pushed the gas to get the car moving again. "Try your cell."

Sam twisted around in his seat finally wrangling his cell from his pocket and turned it on. He moved it around him trying to pick up a signal.

"No service."

"That's just great."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"They were like fifteen minutes, but they're getting closer faster than with Ty. I don't know..." she grunted as the pain began to build up again. "Oh-oh...Hurts...She's not...Going to wait." Sadie cried out stretching out in the back so she could rub her swollen stomach that was tight and hard.

"Dean, we gotta find somewhere to stop. That baby is gonna come before we can get out of this storm." Sam said quietly looking back at the strained face of Sadie. "We don't know how much farther it is to Bobby's."

"Got any brilliant ideas there smart ass? I don't see a Holiday Inn anywhere around."

"Just drive, I'll look." he told him feeling the small body laying on his chest move slightly as a soft snore escaped the folds. He could tell Ty was finally warming up and had gone to sleep.

Dean drove slowly down the ice and snow covered road as Sam searched for any form of shelter they could use. Sadie grunted and groaned from the back as the contractions got closer together making her begin to panic.

"Sam, I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"No, no, not in the car." Dean whined trying to think of something.

"Hey, look over there." Sam pointed out the windshield. "I think it's a house or something, maybe we can use it."

"Looks like a driveway there." Dean nodded letting the car roll to a stop. "You guys stay here and I'll go check it out before we get off the road."

"Here." Sam said handing him his gloves to use.

Dean quickly got out of the car, shutting the door to keep the heat in and made his way toward the house. He stepped up on the porch and shook the snow off before pushing on the door to get in. He used his flashlight to check the one room house out to see if it was useable. One side was partly caved in, but there was a large useable area that had a fireplace that still looked workable. He checked the fireplace, lighting his lighter and holding it inside to be sure it would draw and not spit smoke back out into the room.

He went back out on the porch and found some wood stacked in a corner. After tapping the blown snow off some, he took it inside and knelt in front of the fireplace to carefully arrange the wood in the cold ashes. Dean waded several pages of old newspapers before lighting them and positioning them under the wood. He saw some broken up pieces of an old chair and used the small parts to help build the fire. Once he was sure it was going to burn, he stood back up and looked around at the place by the firelight. Cobwebs hung everywhere and dust covered every inch of the inside. The fire crackled and sputtered and began to give off a small amount of heat.

With a ratty, falling apart broom he quickly swept the cobwebs down and tried to move what dirt and dust he could over into the corner. He pulled a twin mattress that had seem much better days closer to the fire and beat it a couple of times to make sure no critters had made their home in it. Satisfied that was about all he could do, he pushed the door open and went back to the Impala.

"Well?" Sam asked as Sadie panted and cried out from the back.

"Not great, but at least the fireplace works, part of its collapsed on one side. Sounds like she's not gonna be able to wait for somethin' better." Dean said turning the car into the driveway enough to get it off the road.

"Not gonna chance getting stuck in the drifts, we'll walk the rest of the way."

"I got the kid, can you help Sadie?"

"Yeah, take the boy inside and come back and grab the first aid kit and our bags and whatever else you think we might need out of the back." Dean instructed him tossing the keys his way.

Sam shifted the boy under his coat so he could carry him and hurried toward the door while Dean got Sadie out of the back. She was doubled over in pain as he tried to help her walk through the snow toward the porch. He kept a firm grip around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Sam deposited the boy in the room and ran back out to get what he could out of the car. He grabbed their bags, first aid kit, a gallon of holy water, couple of old beat-up blankets and the two bags from the back seat. With his arms full, he trudged toward the house meeting Dean coming out to grab more wood to take inside to use.

"Grab some more of that wood from the porch, we're gonna need it." Dean told him once Sam had unloaded his arms.

They got several arms of wood and deposited it by the fireplace before stopping for a moment to gather their thoughts.

"Guys!" Sadie interrupted them. "I feel like I need to push."

"No! No! Shit, don't push." Dean begged hurrying to spread out a blanket over the mattress and helped her to sit down on it. She struggled out of her jacket and leaned back using it for a pillow. "Ok Sam, one of us has to deliver this baby."

"You're the big brother, so you have more experience; besides, you're always saying how awesome you are." Sam said confidently with a hint of laughter included. "Go for it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smirked looking around and finding a small stool for Ty to sit on by the fire. He looked around on the far side of the room and found a couple of old pots that looked useable to melt snow in. "I'm gonna get some snow to melt for water."

Dean hung his head for a moment as he pulled his coat off and took a deep breathe before stepping over to her. He had to be strong for this woman and her unborn child. After a silent prayer, he squatted beside her.

"Ok Sadie, let's see how you're doing." Dean spoke to her taking her quilt to drape over her lap and bent legs. "Gonna have to take off your pants." he said a little uncomfortable with all this.

"Just do it." she grunted helping him get them over her hips as she fought the urge to push.

Dean had her angled so he could use the fire for light and took a quick look. Sam hurried back into the room and sat the pots of snow by the fire to melt. He took off his heavy jacket and checked on the boy.

"Will Momma be ok?" the child asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry. That's my big brother, he gonna help your Mom have your little sister." Sam assured him. "He'll take care of her."

"Sam, see what we have, we need something clean to wrap the baby in and some string or something to tie the cord with and sterilize a knife in the fire to cut the cord."

"Right." Sam answered grabbing the first aid kit to search it. He found some thin twine and laid it out and continued on to the other bags. Sadie's bags provided a couple bottles of water and juice and some crackers. He found baby blankets in the other one along with a couple of baby outfits. "Ty are you hungry?"

"Yes." he told him looking to see what he had.

"Here's some crackers and juice." Sam offered him. He took one of his sharpest knifes and knelt by the fire holding the blade in the flame letting it heat up. He took a small amount of holy water and poured it over the blade to cool it so it would be ready.

"Sammy, gonna need your help here." Dean called to him. "I think she's about ready to have it."

"What do I do?"

"I've gotta push." she cried gripping the mattress and pushing herself partly up.

"Help hold her." he instructed position his flashlight so he could see better. "I see a head, oh God, this is happening."

"You can do this Dean." Sam encouraged seeing the unsure look in his eyes and knew he was probably mirroring the same. His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow back the fright praying that there would be no complications.

"It's coming again." she growled in agony as her body stiffened and she bore down pushing hard.

"Sadie, listen to me, I need you to stop pushing." Dean ordered her. "Gotta get a shoulder out." he grunted gently holding the baby's head and slipping a hand down to the neck shifting her slightly to allow a shoulder to slip out. "Now push hard one more time. Sam get the string ready, she's almost out."

Sam repositioned himself beside Dean watching as a new life came into the world. Dean wiped a finger across her face and patted her cheek to get her to cry. A small wail broke the silence as she drew in her first breathe.

"Tie off the cord Sammy and cut in between it." Dean guided him while he held the small baby in his hands.

With fumbling fingers, Sam tied the cord and took his knife to cut it. He handed Dean a baby blanket to wrap the child in. Dean looked down at her tiny face and smiled blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"It's a little girl." Dean told Sadie putting her in her arms.

"Thank you." she cried looking down on the small face of her daughter. "You have given me the gift of my daughter and that's something I can never repay."

"Here, let me clean her face." Sam said wetting a scrap of cloth with holy water and carefully wiping her cheeks, nose and eyes. The child wrinkled her face and tried to turn away from the cloth whining at him.

"Mommy are you ok?" Ty asked coming to stand by Sam.

"Yes my love, meet your little sister." Sadie told him taking his hand.

"She's so small."

"I know, you'll have to look out for her and keep her safe."

Sam glanced over at Dean as those words reminded him what his big brother had done for him his whole life. He looked after him and protected and was always there for him.

"What's her name?" Ty asked as he touched her cheek.

Sadie looked at Sam and Dean before answering.

"Her name is Samantha Dee." she told him watching as Sam and Dean both turned toward her in surprise.

"Guess you got an early Christmas present, it's Christmas, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ty, Sadie and Samantha Dee." Sam added as he said glancing at his watch. "She's a Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." Ty whispered giving Sam a hug.

"Do you hear something?" Dean asked looking toward the door as a rumbling sounded outside and seemed to get closer.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked stepping toward the door.

The brothers jumped when a pounding filled the room.

"Hello any one in there?" a male voice called.

"Yeah." Dean answered manhandling the door open to see a large man standing there.

"You by chance a Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Bobby sent us, figured you guys were stuck somewhere."

"Bless you, you old coot. Got a woman in here, just had a baby that needs to get medical attention."

"Think we can handle that." he told him. "Stu bring the stretcher." he yelled behind him.

"Come on let's get your coat back on." Sam told Ty picking it up from the floor.

"Can you hold her while I pull my pants on?" she asked Sam holding her out.

"Ok." he said holding her very carefully afraid he might drop her.

"Ma'am, we'll get you on the stretcher and transport you and the kids to the nearest hospital."

"Alright, thank you." she said letting them help her on the stretcher and taking Samantha Dee back from Sam. "I don't know how to thank both of you for helping us. You were the answer to my prayers, my guardian angels."

"Glad we could help." Dean told her covering her with her quilt.

"I'll carry Ty." Sam told the EMT guys as he worked his jacket back on and picked up the boy and their two small bags.

"Can ya tell us how far we are from Bobby's?"

"Oh about ten miles or so. Just stay on the road and take a left at the end, less than a mile from there. It's pretty much quit snowing for now, but there's more coming. You should be able to follow us to the main road."

"Great, let me put out the fire and get our stuff together."

Dean dumped the melted snow on the fire and coughing as ash floated up into the air. Sam came back and picked up the blankets and his bag, waiting for Dean to gather the other things. They headed for the Impala and climbed in anxious to get to Bobby's. The rescue squad pulled out in front of them and made their way toward the main road with the Impala following at a safe distance behind them.

"Guess your short cut was a good idea." Sam commented.

"Yeah, guess it was." he nodded knowing there would of been three lives lost had they not taken the long short cut on Christmas Eve.

 **The End**


End file.
